Cleaning operations are becoming more critical during the manufacture of semiconductor wafers. Due to the changing nature of the manufacturing operations and the continuing quest to further reduce feature sizes timely removal of particulate material from semiconductor substrate is critical. Specialized fluids have been developed to effectuate particle removal from substrates while minimizing potential damage to sensitive electronic structures formed on the substrate. As the specialized fluids can be costly it is desirable to minimize their consumption during substrate processing. Similarly, is it desirable to minimize downtime of substrate processing facilities by having a robust system that minimizes process variations.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a robust substrate cleaning system that minimizes consumption of substrate cleaning fluids.